Common Shadows
by xXx. Hidden By Darkness .xXx
Summary: A speedy mutant pays a forbidden trip to visit a friend in need. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:**_Ido not own thecharacters of this story, nor do i ownxmen evolution of which these characters are from. These are however my original ideas. _

* * *

**_Common Shadows  
_  
**She stared into her own eyes, the tears had ceased but the red swollen look hadn't. They would know if it didn't go away soon. She gazed down at the basin; small droplets of blood were still dripping into it. She looked back to her reflection. Her dark make-up was now long streaks across her face. She carefully lifted her fringe. Underneath sat a large purple bruise leaking a small dribble of scarlet liquid. She let the hair fall over it, and then undid her long black hair from its ponytail. It fell just below her waist swishing around and tickling her wrists. She looked down and then raised her hands to her face. Ugly long red marks stood out against her lightly tanned skin. Again a tear threatened to fall. She noticed the latest ones were trailing blood across her arms, so she collected a small black hand-towel and dipped it into the basin of red water, then placed it on to the cuts.

The iciness of the towel made her shiver but as the blood was wiped away and she was satisfied with it. She drained the sink, wiped up the mess and returned to her room.

No-one was home as usual. Some were out on business whilst the rest just didn't want to be alone with her, so they had fled to the safety of fun out side the mansion.

She sat on the edge of her bed not allowing it to comfort her tired body, she didn't want it to become her support mechanism; it would not be any use.

She sat there for over an hour staring at the spot on the wall she bounced her head off so often. Then she heard a faint sound of a car coming through the front gate. She stood up quickly and traced her room for some clothes. She collected her black long sleave thermal that she wore everyday, a long army style shirt and her jeans with the holes in the knees. With all these in hand she rushed back to the bathroom and got dressed. She walked out and saw Peitro exiting her bedroom. She casually walked past him and into her room slamming the door shut behind her. She found a pair of socks and began putting them on. Peitro slowly entered and sat on her bed looking sadly at her appearance.

She found her pair of converse all stars and started putting them on, she was not looking at him. She didn't need nor want too.

He came over to her and sat down behind her and untangled her long hair with his fingers. She handed him a brush and he softly brushed it for her. He gathered it together and twirled it into a lose bun with some of her hair still trailing out. He picked up a large clip and pinned it in place so her hair looked much shorter than it was. He quickly speed in front of her so they were face to face. She looked down strait away but he kept his saddened face and bought it closer to her. When his nose was only millimetres away he spoke.

"Why?"  
her eyes darted to his face and saw real concern which made them dart back down. She stayed quite, she could never answer him. She couldn't it would hurt him to much, she new it. She would gladly tell anyone else because they deserved to know but he didn't. It wasn't his burden to carry it wasn't his fault, he was helping, he really was.  
"I wish u could read my mind. So then I wouldn't have to speak of it. I don't want u to know though because it isn't for u to worry about. You did not cause any of this so therefore you shouldn't know." She mumbled softly

Slowly He stood up and looked around the room. It was a real mess, clothes lay everywhere, dark make-up covered the dressing table, photos of her enemy's hung from the wall and on the back of her door were her artwork. He noticed a new one and stared at it, a smile spread across his face.

X23 slowly stood up and looked strait at him curiously.

Peitro turned around and looked x23 in the eyes. They were about two metres away from each other. Then within a minute half a metre and soon he was holding her in his arms. His heart speeded up, and he felt light headed. 'That's different,' he thought. Suddenly X23 began to shiver and she started to firmly hold him. He looked at her and saw that she was crying. He placed a firmer hold on her and let her. He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm here for you. Always." He said softly into her ear. She turned her head to see if he was lying. She loosened her hold and looked into his eyes, but he bought his head down over hers and closed his eyes. He gave her a sweet kiss which left them both stunned and light.

"Why?" She asked, a blush creeping over her.

"Because this is how part of the world works."  
And with that he gave her a smirk and disappeared leaving only a small wind.

She sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. She turned to her door. The images were mainly of dark figures running away, or standing alone. She looked at her latest sketch. It was of those two common shadows coming together at last.

She had better get started on her next one.


End file.
